The Witch and The Vampire
by VampireLover411
Summary: Book version! Bonnie always had feeling for Damon, but so did Elena. Bonnie looks for ways to bring him back to life, not even worrying about the danger of her own. Damon WILL come back but does he feel the same way? BAMON!


A/N: This is the book version of the vampire diaries and I'm continuing on the book from the last one: The Return: Midnight. It's a Bamon story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Frozen

It was early. Very early. Bonnie McCullough- as ignorant and oblivious to most things- could tell. Even with her pale lids covering her orbs, she knew the sun was shining especially bright this morning. And it made her sick, sick to the deep pit of her stomach. Bonnie lay frozen on her back, plush beige pillows surrounding her small body and a very creaky, cottony bed squeaking beneath her. She hadn't even bothered to change from yesterday's torturous events. The thing was, it _was_ only yesterday, only one day when death took its toll.

Bonnie quickly shook off that memory and sat up groggily revealing tired brown eyes. Normally bright and big with excitement, they were slitted with light purple circles beneath. She wasn't ready to take on the day, nor did she feel like speaking with anyone today. Not even Meredith or Elena. As if on cue, a soft rap was heard at the door. Bonnie's eyes widened and she bit her lip deciding whether or not to answer the intruder. But as of now she truly didn't care.

"Bonnie dear, it's me," came the shrill but kind voice of old Mrs. Flowers who seemed to always call her dear, sweetie or honey. Maybe she thought she was fragile. That was the last thing she was feeling.

"Come in," Bonnie said softly. Mrs. Flowers-or the older version of the long silvered-blonde haired Theo- came in tightly grasping an old wooden tray that must have held breakfast. The old woman's crinkly eye brightened in concern.

"Sweetheart, you have not even changed into decent clothes!" Bonnie smiled weakly.

"I was just so tired and I-"

"Shh- shh," she interrupted. "Why don't you take a nice clean bath to relax yourself; I've gotten you all some new natural bath salts." The young witch wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"You all?" she wondered.

"Meredith and Elena of course." The kind woman-who was also a witch- set the tray of hot food down at the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Go on now dear, the others will be waiting for you downstairs," she urged. Bonnie did as told and slumped towards the porcelain bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she carefully examined herself in the mirror above the sink. She was shocked at the reflection. Large and strained light brown eyes-the color of dark caramel- stared back framed by thick brown lashes. Her curls, the color of fresh strawberries were a complete mess. They fell over her small shoulders in deep contrast. She put two fingers to her lips remembering the vampire that had once ever so kindly kissed. She closed her eyes trying to remember his scent of leather and cologne, the way he tasted on her mouth. She missed is arrogant smirk, his beautiful dark hair and midnight eyes. Damon Salvatore was not someone you'd ever feel so strongly for. Without even realizing it, Bonnie went into a flashback:

_"They hurt you didn't they, little red-bird? I saw…I saw your face," Damon had said in a choked-up voice. He was holding her tightly almost a couple hundred feet in the air. Bonnie hadn't known what to say as he squeezed her roughly and protectively. Then suddenly to her shock he pulled away and kissed her on the lips very gently. She gazed up at the newly turned vampire before her and buried her head into his chest. _

_ "I was so scared," she whispered. Damon shook his head._

_ "Never show fear little red-bird, always know it makes you the weaker person," he said harshly. She sniffed and turned away._

_ "I'm not weak." She murmured._

_ "Of course not," he said softly. Damon kissed her forehead and sighed._

Bonnie went back into reality with a start. She really needed a bath. She peeled off her day old clothes and turned the facet on. Hot water filled the tub instantly and Bonnie grabbed the bag of bath salts. The label read lemon meringue pie so she went with it. She carefully dumped the salts in and stepped in. Relaxation took over once she sat, legs spread in front of her. Bonnie swirled her hands into the water making the salts dissolve and form a bunch of bubbles. She tied her long locks of strawberry hair into a loose bun and leaned her head against the edge of the tub. Her muscles loosened and she sighed deeply. This was what she needed. Some pampering. Without notice her eyes drifted shut into a dreamless sleep.

"She's still breathing!" a deep throaty voice barked.

"She must have fallen asleep," a lighter voice insisted. Bonnie felt a strong hand lift her head up.

"Be gentle," the lighter voice urged.

"Can you hear me? Bonnie?" She opened her eyes slowly to see a circle of concerned familiar faces surrounding her. Meredith, Stefan, Elena and Matt breathed sighs of relief. Bonnie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's going on?" She suddenly realized she was still in the bathtub and looked down immediately but relaxed when she saw a towel draped over her. Meredith exchanged a glance with Stefan who let go of her head

"I think you…might have fallen asleep in the tub," she began slowly.

"I fell asleep? I couldn't have," she murmured. She remembered Idola coming towards her in the bathroom. She had no idea why a guardian like her would want from her.

"Idola, she came in here and was talking to me, she was trying to warn me about something," Bonnie continued remembering the guardian's electrical icy-green eyes and red-hair the same color as her own.

"Idola?" Elena scoffed. She wasn't too fond of her. "Stefan would have heard." She tossed back her locks of blonde hair and it annoyed Bonnie. Even with everything that's happened, she was still the self-absorbed teen.

"Well obviously he didn't _Elena_. There are things even vampires can't hear," Bonnie snapped. Elena looked taken back.

"I just mean that-that-"She stammered.

"Never mind what she meant," Matt finally spoke. "When we came here, you were all the way under the water."

"I didn't fall asleep!" she insisted. "It must have been something else."

"Do you think it's possible you might have gone into a trance?" Stefan suggested lightly. Everyone pondered this for a moment.

""I guess...," she answered meekly. Meredith sighed and bent down towards her friend.

"There are some clothes in your room, you should eat breakfast too." The four left Bonnie to dry and dress. She towel dried and went to her room. She put on deodorant and dressed on a lacy button up long-sleeved shirt the color of ivory and some dark jeans. Everyone was eating by the time she came down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Elena said brightly. She noticed something different about her friend and wanted to make up for it. Bonnie's tray of food awaited at her seat. She sat down and looked down at her plate.

A heap of home-made pancakes with butter-milk syrup, long strips of crispy bacon, golden-brown hash-browns and a cup of orange juice. She hungrily wolfed down the fluffy pancakes and crunched on the bacon.

"Slow down!" Matt exclaimed. "The food's not going to leave you!" Mrs. Flowers smiled.

"I made some extra pancakes if you'd like."

"Yes please," she answered a mouth full of food. She hadn't remembered the last thing she'd eaten. Probably a black magic grape. She sipped her orange juice slowly and took a deep breath.

"Idola, she had a message for me," she began. Gasps filled the silence.

"A message?" Meredith asked.

"A warning," Bonnie corrected. "A warning about someone."

"Ma_ma_ tells me it's danger," Mrs. Flowers agreed.

"Who would want to harm Bonnie?" Matt wondered. It was true. She was innocent and harmless. A witch yes, but not capable of harming anyone.

"I didn't think she would really regard your safety," Elena said carefully. The red-headed green-eyed Guardian, the cruelest of them all, shouldn't have cared about Bonnie's well being.

"Me either," said Bonnie staring at her hands in her lap. She took another sip of her orange juice. Meredith placed an assuring hand on her friend's own small pale one, and squeezed tightly.

"It'll be alright," she whispered softly, her clear grey orbs looking sad.

"You don't have to try to calm me Meredith. I've been through death-defying experiences and now I'm not really sure what can scare me," she muttered.

Elena's phone interrupted the silence.

"It's Aunt Judith," Elena beamed. Ever since Fell's church and everything else was back in order, every one seemed much happier now. They all lived in there old homes, But the five still couldn't say goodbye to Mrs. Flowers. They also couldn't say goodbye to Damon. Elena and Bonnie had cried the hardest. Meredith was solemn that day. Now her eyes looked sad.

"If only-" Elena was cut off short by the tears brimming her dark blue eyes, lightly specked with light brown that mostly people called gold.

"We all miss him," Stefan soothed.

"I've been working on a spell," Bonnie offered. "Some life spells that could maybe help." Elena laughed bitterly.

"He's gone Bon. We can't bring him back. The guardians couldn't bring him back." Bonnie was shocked by the lack of hope seeping in Elena's voice.

"I should get home too," Matt said.

"Same," Bonnie agreed. Stefan drove Matt and Elena home while Meredith drove Bonnie.

"Get some sleep," Meredith suggested even though it was still early. Bonnie hoped out of Meredith's Mercedes' and smiled.

"I will," she promised. She watched her drive off then went into her own home looking dazed.

"Hey honey," Bonnie's mother greeted. Her mother had the same red-hair, only a shade lighter and it fell straight, not in curls. She had big light brown eyes the color of caramel and the same pale skin.

"Hey mom." Mrs. McCullough watched her daughter slump upstairs to her room.

"Get some sleep," she whispered.

"Of course mom." Bonnie threw herself on her bed and fell quickly asleep. She had a dream that morning. No, it was a nightmare. A living nightmare.

**A/N: And that's it! Not much to this chapter but the next one will start off with Bonnie's nightmare! See you soon.**


End file.
